


Pictures

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was late, and Sulu couldn't sleep. It had been two months since he last visited his family and he missed them dearly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Star Trek AOS, Hikaru Sulu(/Ben Sulu), 5 pictures Hikaru cherishes most

It was late, and Sulu couldn't sleep. It had been two months since he last visited his family and he missed them dearly. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed and made his way over to the desk in his room and pulled the small photo album out of the top drawer.

The cover was full of glitter and stickers with the words 'Daddy's scrapbook' in messy handwriting. The album had been a gift for Father's Day a few years ago and Sulu always looked at it when he got a little lonely.

The first few pages were filled with pictures from his childhood and academy days. He paused on a picture of his mother at his graduation. She had been so proud of him, hugging him tightly.

He ran his fingers over the picture, a slight ache in his chest. His mother had died two years into their five year mission and Sulu had been too far away to attend the funeral. He stared at the picture of him and his mother hugging for a few more seconds before moving on.

There was a picture of Ben from before they had started dating on the next page. Sulu had snapped it without Ben knowing and he smiled as he stared at it now. Ben was on his knees in the small garden at his parent's house, dirt smeared across his cheeks as he worked on planting some new flowers. Ben had complained when he saw the picture, telling him it was unflattering. Sulu told him otherwise. The picture captured him doing something he loved to do, and Sulu thought it was beautiful. They had gone out on their first date a week later.

Sulu flipped through a few more pages, pausing on a couple of photos from different dates they had gone on. One of them taken at an amusement park, where one of their friends had captured them on a ferris wheel. The two of them too busy looking at each other to admire the view.

He reached their wedding photos, his fingers running over the one of his and Ben's first dance. It had been one of the best nights of his life. There were still days that he couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to marry the love of his life. He could still remember the look of love in Ben's eyes when they said their vows, and how they had both cried when they kissed.

Sulu turned the page to see their first picture together with Demora. He was holding her in his arms, looking at her with awe while Ben stood there just as awestruck. The thought of having a child hadn't crossed their minds until Ben's younger sister became pregnant. After several long talks, they decided to adopt her child. To this day, it was the best decision of his life. He loved that little girl more than anything and was glad she had come into their lives.

He looked up at the clock in his room and knew Ben was probably still awake. He clicked a few buttons on his computer and a few minutes later, Ben's smiling face appeared on his screen.

"Hey, I was just think about you," Ben greeted. "How are things?"

"Okay, I just miss you. I miss both of you," Sulu replied.

"Is that Daddy?!" Came a voice from the background and suddenly Demora was taking up most of the screen. "Daddy!!"

"There's my little girl. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Daddy. When are you gonna come home?"

"I have a shore leave planned. I'll see you soon."


End file.
